


The Mushrooms

by FunnSizeeJazzi



Category: Hannibal (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Established Pack, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Necromancer Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Sheriff Stilinski, agent mccall doesn't know though, beacon hills pack - Freeform, everyone knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnSizeeJazzi/pseuds/FunnSizeeJazzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is in the Teen Wolf fandom.....</p>
<p>But it's kind of a crossover between Hannibal AND Teen Wolf..... Hannibal is not in this story.... at least I don't think so... 0.0</p>
<p>This was originally a oneshot but I'm only going to post part of it and if you guys like it I could make it into a story.</p>
<p>Also I shortened the age gap between Derek and Stiles. They are only 3 years apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Background Info

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LarrySticksPhilFireKicktheTyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrySticksPhilFireKicktheTyler/gifts).



> I suck I know I will still update thing just not for this story anymore. I left the beginning to let everyone know that I will come back to this. I just want to get all of these other ideas for other stories out of my head before I finish this.  
> Sorry.

To clear up some confusion, a bit of background info:

 

FIRSTLY, CORA and CHRIS DO NOT EXIST…. YET.

 

The events that went on in Beacon Hills happened when the gang were between the ages of 19-21(Erica being the youngest), to Derek’s 23 (to Stiles’ 20). So it shortened age the gap to 3-2, instead of 7-6 years, making it three years prior to my story.

After the Alpha pack, Stiles, Danny and, Lydia decided to finish high school early and then just get collage out of the way, finishing that in three years. Which was, three months before my story took place.

Peter never had that moment after he killed Jennifer.

Ages in the story:

Stiles: 23

Derek: 26

Peter: Ancient

Scott: 23

Isaac: 25

Danny: 24

Lydia: 23

Jackson: 25

Erica: 22

Boyd: 24

 Now since the twins were older, their ages are 26.

 

 Now on to Stiles:

John Stilinski was a human, though his ancestors were necromancers. He knows.

John had a heart attack when Stiles was twenty-one. On the verge of death, Stiles begged Derek to give him the bite and luckily for them, John Stilinski did not want to die at the moment and is now a strong wolf.

 Claudia Stilinski was in fact,  _not_  human. She was a Succubus. John and mini!Stiles knew.

 Stiles inherited both his father’s and mother’s line but until he was twenty-one, his inner Succubus did not kick in. His necromancer at age nineteen. The town except Scott's dad, knows(yes, he is  _still_  there).

He was always able to hear the dead’s voices and they have never scared him however, until he became nineteen, He could not hear his in-laws.

Necromancers can _not_ see or hear their own blood after they die.


	2. Found

Stiles walked slowly through the path he knew would lead him to the newly-renovated Hale house, a smile stretching across his lips as the engraving on his arm warmed when he brushed it as he walked. After the 'battle' with Deucalion and the old Alpha Pack, Stiles had been sworn into the Hale Pack, officially, as their emissary. He'd also received a mating bite from his Alpha, which, surprised everyone, including himself. He had been pinning for his Alpha for almost an entire year, and after he received it, he couldn't stop smiling for two weeks.

The human smiled as his mating bite began to burn pleasantly, letting him know his mate was near. Involuntarily, a shiver ran through his body, raising goose bumps on his lightly tanned skin and he felt himself turn towards the tree line to his right where the pull of his mate was the strongest. Stiles grinned as he found himself looking into two crimson orbs that were staring right back at him; eyeing over his form.

There was a faint pulse at the back of his mind and he opened it to the wolf in the shadows. It sent a simple message:

I’m coming for you Little Red.

The moment the wolf moved, the young man took off, calling a  'catch me if you can Big Bad!' over his shoulder.

And the game was on.

The pair ran through the preserve, anytime the wolf gaining, Stiles ducking away and evading the wolf's advances. A ways in the wolf tried to cheat by appearing in front of Stiles from a hidden path, but Stiles, expecting it, skirted away and had ran in a different direction. The wolf was not the only one who knew these woods. Stiles let out a noise of joy and pushed on, thanking his new enhanced abilities that came along with the bite as he narrowly dodged a low hanging branch. Stiles was having so much fun, that he didn't noticed his body zinging, letting him know that he passed the territory line, nor the body until he tripped over it; sprawling on top.

He gawked at the body for a moment, ignoring the 'danger danger get away' bells going off in his head as usual.

The body looked like it had been buried until he tripped over it. I ts eyes wide open.

  
Of course he had to wear his red hoodie. Now it's all dirty and will reek of dirt and dead body for weeks.  


He thinks- no- knows he's laying on a broken arm and a chemical scent drifted into his nose. From the looks of- things, the body was female, completely naked and, oh my god I kid you not, she was covered in mushrooms.

He was suddenly yanked back into a warm chest, back over the territory line, and he sank into the embrace as the Alpha snuffled and growled into his neck. Thankfully, not the side with the mating bite because it was not the time for that.

"You reek."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yeah, talk dirty to me."

"Stiles."

The young man pushed the wolf away, Stripping of his hoodie. Now left in one of Derek's smaller henleys, and surprisingly not cold with the Autumn winds, he went back to the wolf, letting him scent him again.

"Better?" He asked.

The were just grunted.

"Good, now, can we talk about the dead girl with mushrooms growing out of her body, just outside our territory line?"

The wolf stiffened and Stiles could tell Derek was using his being a head taller than Stiles to his advantage, and looking over his head.

"She's alive." He simply stated.

"What?"

The wolf pulled away and Stiles saw a pained look in the were's eyes. "She is alive, but only barely."

Stiles’ eyes widened as he listened. There in fact was a faint heartbeat. Quickly, he muttered a spell that would keep her heart beating at that rate. He tried to move towards the girl but the wolf’s arms locked tight around him.

“Stiles.” Derek growled.

He looked back but he wasn't met with the red eyes of his Alpha. He was looking into the worried, earth colored eyes of his scared mate.

“I have to do this.”

Derek turned Stiles and grabbed his arms “You can’t.”

“But I-”

“No you won’t.” He cut him off. “It drains your life force and makes you weak.”

“But I have to know.” He urged. “You know what’ll happen If I don’t at least try.”

“Then have Deaton do it.” Derek whined.

Stiles chuckled. “I won’t do that, and you-”

“Knew that.” The wolf finished for him and let go. Stiles grabbed his face and kissed his cheek.

“I’ll be fine, I promise.”

A small and involuntary whine left the wolf and Stiles' heart clenched.

  
''I'm sorry," he sent through the bond.

He turned away from the wolf and looked over the girl breathing deeply. A blind person could see the detective in Stiles trying to piece this together, trying to find out who this poor girl is and why would they do this to someone. She's in a shallow grave, almost like a garden plot. She is boxed in  with wooden planks, what I tripped over. "From what I see, she's definitely human and looks around my age. But, she isn't familiar. No one has filed a missing person report though so, she must from out of town.” His eyebrows furrowed, “She's of Spanish decent." His eyes, a little lighter than normal, looked over her body further.

  
Average height, Stiles let out a 'hmm'. Freckles? No, needle marks. Not drugs, needle marks are too small. Wait, he took another deep breath, insulin.

"Oh." He murmured.

"What?"

"She is a diabetic. Under the smell of sickness and death, she smells of recently inserted insulin, though not a lot. Which is odd."

He took a step back over the line, ignoring the warning growl and knelt next to the girl and leaned down to look into her eyes. "Catatonic, which explains the not dead yet, but she is dying." He moved down to her abdomen where the scent of decay was the strongest. "She isn't dying from all of," he motioned to the rest of her, "this. but from organ failure. The liver if the smell is right."

"Anything else, Detective Hale?"

Stiles turned at the emotion in his mates voice and smiled.

"I love you too and thank you, but since you asked, she also smells of cleaning products. Unscented but he used the kind that had a dye in it." 

"He? How do you know he cleaned her?"

"She smells too clean. As in inside and out clean but she also smells of another. A male other."

Sheriff John Stilinski stepped through the tree line behind them. He nodded at his Alpha before he spoke. "Killer not lover?"

Stiles shook his head. "No Sheriff, he wasn't a lover. His scent would be ingrained her skin. She is a virgin."

The Sheriff nodded. "So Detective, what do you have other than what I just herd, that is?"

"Jane Doe, mid-twenties, average height, brunette, diabetic,non-super kill, human, foreign, and this is a murder, judging by the way he did it, this is definitely a serial killer."

"Shit."

"Yeah," the detective agreed, "but that's not all." The Sheriff made a motion for Hale to continue. 'She's alive."

Sheriff Stilinski stood ramrod straight. "Stiles no-"

"Dad, I have to."

"You could wait-"

"You know how long that takes? How many people would die; continue to die?"

Stiles didn't wait for a reply before he turned and touched the girl, pouring his essence into her , making her heart beat strong enough for her to breathe properly.

"Stiles-"

"We need to know. We might not get another chance."

The silence after that was deafening, but was cut off by a sharp breath and a scream.

Stiles quickly shut her up with a spell he gave her motion and sight (anything more was pushing it) and she began to thrash.

"Stop!" stiles called out to her and she froze. "You need to calm down. We are here to help you. I m going to release your voice, but can you not scream?" He waited for her to nod before he released her.

"Am I dead?" was the first thing she asked. The woman had a thick Spanish accent.

"Just about."

"What?" 

"There is a person that was killing you slowly by organ failure to use your body. I put a spell on you to keep you alive for a short moment."

"Spell?"

"I'm a necromancer. A type of witch." 

"Who- Where- I was in my hotel," the girl trailed off.

"I know." Stiles stood and motioned to the two men behind him. 

"This," he motioned to John, "is my dad Sheriff John Stilinski of Beacon Hills- Where you are now, and this," he person next to him with the glowing red eyes, "is my husband, Derek Stilinski-Hale, Derek Hale for short." Stiles gave the girl a reassuring smile when she curled away. "It's okay, He's as harmless as the bunnies he eats."

 "I don't eat bunnies."

Stiles turned to him. "Of course you don't honey."

The wolf just sighed. "Just tell her your name so we can continue with this investigation."

The young man grinned and turned back to the girl on the floor.

"Werewolves and witches?" the girl asked.

"How did you-"

"I feel way too much like prey for him to be anything else."

Stiles laughed. "Oh I like you. I'm Stiles. Detective Stiles Stilinski-Hale."

"That last name is a mouthful."

"Tell me about it. We just say Hale for short. So It's just Stiles Hale."

"My name's Sharon Talevarra."

Stiles' eyes widened. "Cool name dude."

"Thanks, but why did you-"  She cut herself off. "You said you were going to find my killer? "

"Yes. But we need your help to do this"

"But if- if you are a witch, then isn't there a spell to help keep me alive?" 

"Not without killing myself." The wolves behind him growled lowly at the thought.

"Oh." She trailed off.

"Yeah, sorry."

She shook her head. "Not your fault."

"At least now you won't just be another murder." The young man smiled at her. "We can catch or kill your murderer if you have information."

The girl paused, thinking. "I was only staying for a couple nights. I didn't mean to, I was passing through to go home, but I ran out of insulin. I had some sent. Of course it take a few days, so I got a hotel."

"You got it a few days ago?"

"What day is it?"

" Saturday November 20th."

Her eyes widened. "A week ago."

"Okay so between then and and now all of this," He motioned to her everything, "happened to you?"

"Yes."

"Can you remember the place you were?"

"My hotel. I'd just come back from a CVS and had taken my insulin. I don't really remember anything after that."

The clockwork in the young man's head began to move. "And you cannot remember anything else?"

She was quiet for a while then her eyes widened. "The man!" she cried.

"Man?"

"From the CVS! I'd awaken in a dark confined place when suddenly there was a light and the man appeared. I tried to run, scream, anything, but my body wouldn't listen." Sharon started to sob and Stiles reached out to pet her head.

"You may have been sedated."

Sharon sucked in a breath. "I-I think so."

"So a man who worked at CVS sedated you with something in your insulin then attached this bag to you," he flicked the bag that held some kind of clear liquid. Upon a sniff, he smelled that it was sugar water, with a hint of insulin. "and brought you out here so you can start popping mushrooms out of your body? Did you know this guy?"

"No."

"Well shit."

"I can kind of remember what he looked like."

Hale once again went down to her eye level. "You do?"

She gave him an odd look. "Don't you need to write this down?" The detective gave her a small smile before tapping the side of his head. "Oh, okay, then yes, I do." She looked straight up narrowing her eyes as she concentrated. "He was a man definitely over forty, glasses, short dirty blonde hair, shaven face, and he had on that coat pharmacist wear."

"So let's see if I got this all, a man drugged you, kidnapped you, buried you alive along with other most-likely young diabetics to create a garden of fungi?" Hale gave the girl a look for confirmation.

"I didn't know about the other bodies but yeah, basically."

Stiles nodded. "Okay then."

 

* * *

 

      Derek watched this scene with an odd interest as his mate interviewed a near dead child. He could see the cogs working overtime in his head and feel the anger pouring off of him in waves. His wolf whined longing to pull its mate back into their territory and soothe but, he held it in check and focused on the seemingly empty forest around them. He knew his pack were just behind the tree line shifting restlessly as they waited and watched. His eyes trailed to his father in law and even he was shifting from foot to foot obviously being affected by Stiles' emotions; baring his neck a bit more.

Something nagged at his mind and he turned back to his mate. 

"This guy is smart." Stiles said, "He has done his research. His eyes flitted over the field. "Obviously did his research."

"Stiles," his father called. "The police are almost here.We need to wrap this up."

"One more question Sharon."

"Shoot."

"How dead do you want this guy?"

"Flatter than a pancake."

Dere snorted.

"Just the way I like 'em."  She smiled for the first time since she had been awoken. "I'll see you soon, Miss Talevarra." At her confused look, Stiles chuckled. "Necromancer remember? It may take a while, but I'll see you."

"Well then, See you Witch Stiles and Derek," At his startled look she giggled. "Take care of your mate, he's a special one. Never find another like him in this lifetime."

 

* * *

 

     Stiles muffled his laugh behind his hand as Derek nodded and a small smile graced his featured.

Oh how great friends we will be.

"I will and see you Sharon." He rasped out.

"Bye Sheriff!"

The man shook his head. "Call me John."

And with that cheerful goodbye, Stiles let go and the last bit of life left Sharon Talevarra.

Stiles sighed and went back to his territory and wolf leaning heavily against him.

"She would have been a good wolf."

Derek instinctively wrapped his arm around Stiles, holding him up and sharing his warmth. "Yeah she would have."

"You couldn't have changed her?" The Sheriff asked.

They both shook their heads. 

"She was on the brink of death." Derek stated.

"She wasn't even in pain. It was too late." Stiles finished for him, turning and nuzzling into his wolf's chest. "Lydia," he called out to the banshee, "if you don't mind-"

"I would be my pleasure" The woman herself stepped forward, away from the trees and smiled.

Then she began to sing.

They figured out that of someone died with out regret or sadness in their hearts, that instead of screaming, banshees sing for them.

Lydia soft, melodious voice spread throughout the preserve as she coaxed Sharon's soul from her body and helped guide a safe passage through the veil that separates the living from the afterlife. 

Stiles closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of pack and safety, Letting Lydia's voice calm him. There was slight rustling around them as the rest of the pack made themselves visible.

Stiles just breathed in again.


End file.
